


See Two Young Savage Things (Barley Worth Remembering)

by aPlaugeOnAllYourFandoms



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, a lot of characters but i really focus on three, lilith's redemption, young eda and lilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPlaugeOnAllYourFandoms/pseuds/aPlaugeOnAllYourFandoms
Summary: “Please don’t take that,” Lilith begged her sister.Sitting in the living room of the Owl House, Eda held up the potion.“I wanna see what it does,” Eda said.“I’m not taking it either,” Lilith said.Eda rolled her eyes.“You’re no fun,” Eda teased.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Or, Eda and Lilith get deaged, but go with Luz to Hexide instead of worrying about it.Or or, another fic by me about Lilith's guilt.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	See Two Young Savage Things (Barley Worth Remembering)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Damn These Vampires by The Mountain Goats.

Lilith and Eda Clawthorne were in the middle of a fight. It wasn’t about anything important, but as they walked through the market, they bickered. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Lilith declared.

“Only because you know you would lose,” Eda said. 

Lilith blushed. 

“That’s not true. I could have taken you, I just chose-”   
  


“To curse me,” Eda finished her sister’s sentence. 

Lilith was growing red. 

“It wasn’t my smartest move,” Lilith admitted. 

Eda laughed. 

“You’re right about that,” she teased her sister. 

Lilith was uncomfortable with how her sister teased her about her mistakes. Eda didn’t do it to be mean, anymore at least, but it hurt Lilith to know how stupid she had been.

  
Deep in her thoughts, Lilith didn’t even see Eda grab a potion from a mysterious seller. 

“It’s free,” Eda was clarifying.

Lilith had a bad feeling about this.

“Eda,” the older sister warned, “No. Put it down.”

“Can she get one too,” Eda asked the demon minding the stand.

The demon didn’t look right to Lilith. From the dark shroud of a cloak that covered their whole body, to the pink coiled tail that stuck out from under the cloak, there was something suspicious going on. 

“We’ll just share,” Eda said, heading back towards the Owl House, “Thanks for the sample.”

“Um,” the figure said, “I really think you should drink the whole thing right here.”

“Nope,” was all Eda could say, already heading home. 

Lilith turned to the demon. 

“I don’t trust you,” was all she said, before heading to join Eda.

***

“Please don’t take that,” Lilith begged her sister.

Sitting in the living room of the Owl House, Eda held up the potion. 

“I wanna see what it does,” Eda said. 

“I’m not taking it either,” Lilith said.

Eda rolled her eyes. 

“You’re no fun,” Eda teased. 

“We don’t know what it does,” Lilith whined. 

“That’s why we take it,” Eda countered, “Besides, I know that Tibbles made it so it’s probably really easy to undue.” 

Lilith was getting frustrated. 

“So,” she said, “You know who gave it to you-”  
  
“Yeah,” Eda said, laughing, “He’s tried to get me a few times already.”  
  


Okay, now Lilith was just mad. 

“Then why do you want to take it,” Lilith shouted

Eda shrugged.

“I’m bored,” the younger witch admitted. 

“Fine then,” Lilith said, preparing to go lie down on the floor of the room she was staying in, “Take it then. See if I care.”

Eda sighed. She had one last move. She held up the potion and shook it to grab Lilith’s attention. 

“You cursed me,” Eda sang out, “So you have to take half of whatever is in this.”

Lilith stopped. 

“I thought we were over that,” she said. 

“I’ve decided I’m not over it,” Eda replied. 

Lilith groaned. 

“I took half the curse, Edalyn,” Lilith reminded. 

“That’s why you get half of the bottle and not the whole thing,” Eda explained. 

Lilith moved over to her sister. 

“Will you finally forgive me if I take this,” Lilith asked.

Eda nodded.

Lilith rolled her eyes.   
  
“Fine,” she said.

Eda pulled out a cup from her hair, and poured half of the potion into the cup. She handed the rest of the potion to Lilith. 

“Cheers, sis,” Eda said, as they clinked their cups against each other, and drank the potion. 

***

Luz, Willow, Gus, King, and Amity had been hanging out all day, but Luz didn’t want the fun to end. 

“Let’s go back to the Owl House,” Luz suggested. 

Everyone seemed really for it, except for Amity, who was getting red in the face. 

“Back to your place? Geez, I don’t know,” she muttered. 

Luz smiled, not understanding what Amity was saying. 

“Come back with us, Amity,” Luz said, putting her hand on Amity’s shoulder, which made Amity almost melt. 

“Yeah, Amity,” King said, “Hooty hates you. I want to see what he does when he sees you!” 

“It’s okay,” Amity asked for permission, her eyes directly staring into Luz’s eyes. 

Eventually, they all decided to head back. 

The first thing the group noticed was the house was a mess. 

“The Owl Beast,” Luz said, running to check on her mentor. 

“And now we’ve got the Raven Beast too,” King called out to remind Luz. 

“Who's the Raven Beast,” Gus asked, sounding frightened. One beast was enough. 

“Um,” Luz said as the other’s entered, “We have a problem.”

Lilith and Edalyn Clawthorne were on the floor, but they weren’t as they left them that morning. 

“Who are they,” Willow asked, entering the room.

“That’s Eda,” King said, pointing to one of the girls, “I recognize her from old photos.”

“Then this is Lilith,” Luz said, almost laughing. 

Lilith did not look the same. 

It was impossible, and yet here it was. A 14 year old Edalyn Clawthorne and a 16 year old Lilith Clawthorne lay on the ground, looking identical to how they used to, except for the streak of gray in each of their hair. 

***

Luz didn’t know what to do. 

“Poke one of them,” King shouted, gleefully. 

Luz, curious, turned the young Eda over to see her gem. It was still black.

“So, they’re the same as we know them now, they’re just younger,” Luz said, trying to make sense of the situation.

Luz turned to face her friends. 

“Everything’s fine,” Luz said. 

At that moment, Luz heard a cough. She turned to face Lilith Clawthorne, who had managed to wake up, decided that she and her sister were in trouble, and had formulated a plan.

“Where am I,” Lilith said, clearly playing a game of strategy in her head.

Luz took a step forward. 

“I can explain,” she said.

Lilith took a step back to maintain the distance, and at that moment noticed her sister on the ground. 

“Eda,” Lilith cried, dropping to tend to her sister. 

“Has she cursed her yet,” King whispered horribly to Willow, Gus, and Amity, “I just want to know how afraid of Lilith I should be.”

“Has she what,” Willow asked.

King’s eyes widened before narrowing once more. Not everyone knew about Lilith’s actions or Eda’s curse.

“I’ll tell you later,” he said. 

“Lilith,” Luz tried to explain, “we’re friends.”

“What happened to her hair,” Lilith said, as she cradled her little sister, “And her eye. And- oh no- her magic! What have you done?”   
  


“It’s a long story,” Luz tried to explain. 

Lilith put her finger in the air and made a circle. Fire dropped out. 

“Good,” she said, “I can still do magic.”

“Lilith, I-” Luz started. 

“I challenge you to a witches duel,” Lilith interrupted.

“I- I don’t accept,” Luz said, “Lilith listen to me-”   
  


Eda Clawthorne began to stir. 

Eda slowly raised her head and looked around. 

“Where am I,” she muttered. 

“Eda,” King said, as he sprinted towards the young witch.

King jumped into Eda’s arms, and, as she barely caught him, he dug his way into her hair, before quickly popping back out.

“This isn’t a nest,” he declared, “This is just hair.”

No one fully understood what he was talking about. 

“Woah,” Eda laughed, as she made sight of Lilith, “What happened to your eye?”   
  


Lilith was offended. 

“And your hair,” Eda added. 

“Well, you’re not looking great either,” Lilith said, venom in her tone. 

Eda approached a mirror. 

“Sick,” she said, “except, wait, what happened to my gem???”

Eda tried to do magic, but nothing really came out. 

“Can I explain,” Luz said, stepping forward. 

The two Clawthorne sisters looked at each other, and then back at Luz, as if deciding if they could trust her. 

“Sure,” Eda finally said, “Lay it on me.”

And so Luz did. 

“Somehow,” she explained, “You’ve been deaged, but your powers are still the same, so Eda you used all your magic, and you’re both still half cursed, and-”   
  


“Half cursed,” Lilith asked, horrified. 

“Yeah, um, Eda was cursed-,” Luz tried to explain.

“By Lilith,” King jumped in, “better pull that bandage off now rather than later.”

Eda looked at her sister, who seemed genuinely upset. 

“What, I would never! When would I-” Lilith rambled. 

“It was because you thought she would beat you into the Emperor’s Coven,” King said, trying to bring up a memory that hadn’t been formed yet. 

“If it helps,” Luz said, “You only meant for it to last a day.”

Lilith looked around. Everyone seemed upset towards her. 

“And,” Luz added, “You said a spell and now Eda’s only half cursed but, um, so are you.”

Eda laughed. 

“Someone’s intentions backfired,” she almost sang. 

“Bite me,” Lilith whispered, venom in her tone.

“Curse me,” Eda whispered back, “Oh wait, you already did.”

“There’s got to be something we can do,” Willow said, trying to diffuse the tension. 

“I hate to do this, but I have to go,” Amity injected, “It’s getting late.”

Gus and WIllow also checked the time. 

“We have to go as well,” Willow added.. 

Gus nodded.

“We’ll check in tomorrow,” Willow promised, and the three headed out, leaving the two Clawthorne sisters, Luz, and King. 

“Well,” King said, “I say we all get a good night’s sleep and deal with this in the morning.”   
  
“Sure,” Eda said, “Where’s my room?”

***

Eda had just found a comfortable place in her nest when she heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Eda muttered.

Lilith entered the room slowly and cautiously.

“Eda,” She said, “Are you okay?”

Eda sighed. 

“This is a lot,” Eda admitted. 

Lilith nodded. 

“I know what you mean,” Lilith said, sitting down on the ground next to the nest. 

Eda giggled. 

“Want to come on up,” Eda offered. 

Lilith sighed, laughed, and compiled. 

“Lily,” Eda asked.

“Yes,” Lilith answered. 

“Why did you curse me,” Eda asked.

Lilith sighed. 

“I don’t know,” Lilith admitted, “I haven’t yet.”  
  
“Do you think they’re telling the truth, though,” Eda asked, her eyes wide, “Do you think you will?”  
  


“Get some rest, Edalyn,” was all Lilith could say. 

***

The next morning, Luz knocked on Eda’s door, and opened it to find the Clawthorne sisters cuddled together in Eda’s nest. 

Eda looked up at Luz. Her hair was wild, but she smiled. 

“Hey,” she said. 

“I’m Luz,” Luz introduced herself, “I should have said that last night. I’m your human apprentice.” 

“A human, huh,” Eda asked, shaking her sister awake, ‘that’s cool.”   
  


Luz couldn’t help but smile. No matter what age she was, Eda was Eda. 

Lilith blinked awake slowly. She put her glasses on and sighed. 

“So it wasn’t a dream,” Lilith said, disappointed. 

There was a knock on the door, or more so a thud into the door.   
  
King calmly walked into the room. 

“I’m hungry,” King announced, “Someone feed me.”

“Alright,” Luz laughed, “I’ll feed you, King.”

Luz exited the room and went into the kitchen. 

She looked through the cupboard, and found that she didn’t understand what a single ingredient is. 

“Need some help,” Eda asked.

Luz turned towards the witch and her sister, and nodded. 

“Lilith,” Eda exclaimed, “Go make breakfast.” 

Lilith sighed, and pushed up the sleeves of her too big gown. ‘

“You’re lucky I like making breakfast,” She said, grabbing ingredients and starting on breakfast. 

Eda sat down at the table and turned to Luz. 

“So what’s the plan for today,” Eda asked. 

“We have to find a way to get you back to your normal age,” Luz explained, “Or at least, the age we know you at.” 

Eda nodded, disappointed, but understanding what they needed to do. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“That must be Willow, Gus, and Amity,” Luz shouted, rushing to the door. 

  
Sure enough, it was. 

“Hey, guys,” Luz said, letting them into the house. 

“Hey, Luz,” Willow greeted.

“What’s the situation,” Gus asked, using his serious face. 

Luz laughed.

“We’re all fine. Just making breakfast and trying to figure out what to do,” Luz explained. 

“But,” the human started excitably, “Now that we’re all here this will go quicker!”  
  
“Yeah, about that,” Amity started, “I told my parents I had a morning meeting, so I only have till school starts to help.”

Luz felt like an idiot.

“I forgot about school,” Luz cried out. 

“Eh,” King said as Lilith put down a plate of flapjackolanters for him to eat, “Just bring them with you to school. Maybe you’ll learn a spell there.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Luz said, thinking it through.

“I’m a genius,” King cried, throwing some of his food into the air. 

“What do you say,” Luz asked Lilith and Eda, “Want to come with us to Hexide for the day?”   
  


Lilith and Eda looked at each other, and then shrugged. 

The door slammed open, and Hooty opened his mouth.

“Or you can stay with me,” Hooty cried out, “we can talk for hours!”

“What is that,” Eda asked, before clarifying, “Actually, I don’t want to know. Just take us to school.”

***

Principal Bump actually took it all in stride. 

“This actually isn’t the first time this has happened,” He explained, “And Hexide would be pleased to welcome Lilith Clawthorne back.”   
  


“And Eda,” Luz asked. 

Bump sighed and gritted his teeth.

“Sure, she can come back too, but just for one day,” Principal Bump warned. 

He turned to the sisters, who were staring at him. 

“Do you still want to be potions track,” Bump asked, magicing them uniforms.

“What else would we be,” Lilith asked. 

“Luz,” Eda asked, “What are you? It’s always been more about socialization than anything else for me.” 

Lilith began to catch on.

“Please tell me,” she started, “That you weren’t just potions track because I was.”

Eda shrugged. 

“Can only be one track,” she explained. 

Luz smiled. 

“Actually,” Luz said, “I think there’s been a slight change in code throughout the years.”

***

Lilith felt stupid as Eda and Luz went off to enjoy their classes in all the concentrations. She had told Principal Bump that it was fine, and that she would stick to simply the potions track, but she just said that so Eda would have some time away from Lilith, and be able to be with Luz. 

Lilith didn’t know how to feel about her future. She would curse Edalyn to get into the Emperor’s Coven, yet somehow end up sleeping on Eda’s floor anyway. Her whole life seemed wasted, and she felt like a pretty bad person. Her whole life she had tried to be perfect. Look where that had taken her. Maybe she needed to learn how to relax, and be more like Eda. 

Lilith wasn’t watching where she was going, and walked right into a witch with pink hair, and a third eye. 

“Watch where you’re going, loser,” the girl said.

“Sorry,” Lilith said, picking up her books which she had dropped. 

Lilith kept walking. 

“Did you hear her,” the witch said, loud enough for Lilith to hear, “She’s sorry? She better be. Stupid as hell running into me. What a weirdo.”   
  


Everything in Lilith told her to keep walking, but that’s exactly the rule abiding that would lead her nowhere. It was time to act like Eda. 

“You’re lucky it was on accident,” Lilith shouted, “If I had meant to hurt you, you’d be in the infirmary.”   
  


The other witch stopped and turned towards Lilith.

“What,” she said, getting in Lilith’s face, “Did you just say to me?”

***

Lilith sat in the Principal’s office, trying to hide the smile on her face. Her glasses were broken, sure, and her eye was swollen, but she had gotten into a fight! She had been like Eda! 

Luz and Eda entered Bump’s office. Luz recoiled at the sight of Lilith’s eye. Eda smiled. 

“What,” Eda asked, joy in her voice, “Did you do?”   
  


“She got in a fight,” Bump explained.

“How’s the other girl,” Eda asked.

Lilith grinned and shrugged.

“She’s not as pretty as she was at the beginning of our encounter,” Lilith replied.

Eda cackled. 

“In Lilith terms,” Eda explained to Luz, “That means that Lily wrecked her.”

“Well,” Principal Bump said, interrupting the moment, “You’re both expelled.”

Eda looked shocked. 

“What did I do,” she asked.

“It’s more what you could and will do,” Bump explained. 

Eda nodded her head in agreement. 

“That’s fair,” she said. 

“I’ll take them home,” Luz informed Bump.

“Please do,” he replied.

Principal Bump shook his head. 

“I never would imagine,” he said, “expelling Lilith Clawthorne. You’re not the same person you were.”   
  
And at that, Lilith smiled. 

***

Upon reaching home, Luz was surprised to see Mr. Tibbles tied up.

“Um,” she said, “King do you want to explain this?”

“It’s his potion,” King said, “There. I’ve explained it. Go me!”

Luz frowned and looked at. Tibbles.

“Why,” she asked, “are you so obsessed with Eda?”   
  


“Maybe he likes her,” Hooty chimed in, “That’s why I’m mean to Lilith.”  
  
There was a deafening silence. 

“Yeah,” King said, “You can keep that to yourself next time, okay, Hooty?”

“Hello,” Tibbles said, bringing the attention back to himself, “Remember me? I’ll never tell you how to reage them.”

“Why even do this,” Luz asked, “what need do you have for a teenage Eda and Lilith?”

“They weren’t supposed to share,” Tibbles explained, “I’m not weird. It was supposed to make Eda a baby, and then I’d take her and raise her to work for me.”

“That,” King said, “Is a very long winded plan. You know aging takes literal years, right?”   
  


“Whatever,” Tibbles shouted, “You can’t undo my potion. I’m very good at potions.”   
  


“Well, darn,” Eda said, “If only there were three people here who understood potions.”

Luz smiled, and turned to Lilith, as if asking if this was okay. Lilith smiled back. 

“Alright,” Lilith declared, “Let’s do this.”

***

The potion took them 10 minutes to undo. Tibbles wasn’t that great at potions after all. 

Lilith and Eda went to change into the clothes of their older selves, instead of the school uniforms they had been given. 

“King,” Luz said, “Get rid of Mr. Tibbles.”

King smiled, as he picked the other demon up and headed out the door. 

“Want me to eat him,” Hooty asked, but King just kept walking. 

Lilith walked down the steps in her long black gown. She almost tripped on the gown, but got herself together. 

“Alright,” she said, “should I wait for Eda?”

“Up to you,” Luz said, handing Lilith the potion. 

Lilith thought for a moment, before drinking the potion. A ray of light shone through her entire body, and then Lilith was back to her rightful age. 

“I had an awful dream,” Lilith said.

She touched her eye. Still swollen. 

“So, it wasn’t a dream,” she whispered, “which means…”

“Okay,” a voice rang out, “I’m ready!”   
  


Eda came down the stairs in her signature red gown. She stopped when she saw Lilith. 

“Your hair’s blue,” Eda whispered. 

Tears began to run down Lilith’s face as she grabbed her younger sister into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, Edalyn,” Lilith croaked out through tears. 

Eda pushed Lilith away, to Lilith’s horror. Eda walked over to Luz, grabbed her half of the potion, and drank. The same light shown, and Eda was back. She turned to Lilith and snorted. 

“Look at your eye,” Eda laughed, before slowly walking up to her sister and embracing her. 

“What was that for,” Lilith asked.

Eda shrugged. 

“I just like to be dramatic,” she said, “Besides a promise is a promise. You drank the mysterious liquid with me. I can’t be mad at you. Not for the curse thing at least. Now I’m mad you beat up a child without me.”

Lilith snorted, then held her hand over her mouth.

“You can’t say that,” she laughed. 

Eda shrugged. 

“Hey, Luz,” Eda shouted, turning to face her apprentice, “thanks for babysitting.”

“Not a problem at all,” Luz said, a smile on her face.

Eda smiled back. 

“Now,” Eda informed everyone, “I’m going to take a nap. Being a kid is exhausting.” 

Luz groaned in agreement. 

Lilith smiled. A nap did sound nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated if you liked it.


End file.
